How He Accepted It
by CursedCrystal
Summary: One-shot.what will Toushirou do after that? Will he accept the fact or reject it? Based on killmesoftly.luv fic 'itoshii go yo', read her fic first. Some OOCness.


**Ok, this is my first attempt to makes one-shot, I don't know it's good enough or not. This fic based on fic 'Itoshii go yo' so read her fic first before read mine.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

**I'm sorry if Toushirou and Hinamori becomes OOC in this story. Also, english is not my mother language so I'm sorry if I make any grammar mistake.  
**

* * *

Hitsugaya stand in front of Matsumoto grave, a fresh bouquet of flower placed in there. It's been two weeks since that day, the day he knows who are his parents, but it's also the same day they're taken from his side.

Some part of him still doesn't believe it, the parents that he is always looking for actually right beside him, but he never realized it, not until the last moment of their life.

"You said you're not a good mother, I also not a good son. I always yelled at you every time you slacking off from the paperwork, things that I shouldn't do to my mother." He said in sad voice.

"I can easily acknowledge you as my mother but...to acknowledge him...I..."

Hitsugaya lifted his left hand, look to his marred wrist that comes from many cut mark.

"I...still can't...I even afraid to myself. Afraid that one day I will become like him...his blood is inside me...I'm afraid his blood will change me."

He takes a pocket knife and just about to cut his wrist again, but a hand stopped him. Hinamori stand beside him with a sad, but also full of understanding eye.

"Don't hurt yourself again." She said.

"You don't know..."

"I know." Hinamori cut his word that makes he give a surprised look. "I know why you always visiting Matsumoto-san grave and why you suddenly avoid me."

"How?"

"Yamamoto soutaichou. He worried about your condition for this two weeks so he asked grandma what actually happen. I just want to give grandma a visit, but it turns out I overheard everything, who is your parents, who ask grandma to raise you, who gives you your name, I heard everything Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya tilted his head, his hair covered his eyes. "So know you know who is my father and why you still here? Why don't you hate me?"

"Why should I? Even though you look like him, your eyes, your hair, and even same status as prodigy, you're not him, you're not Ichimaru Gin, you're Hitsugaya Toushirou, captain of tenth division and my best friend. Even though Ichimaru is your father, you're still Shiro-chan I know and I won't change."

"What if I suddenly change like him? Becoming a traitor and hurt you like he has done to my mother? Will you say the same thing like now?"

"I know you won't. You don't have his heart, you have Matsumoto-san kindness." Momo said with a smile. "And if that's not enough, I will always beside you so you won't be like him."

Hitsugaya looked to her, surprised with her answer but then he smiled weakly.

"Even though I have his blood, the person you hate most?" He asked for certainty.

"If I hate you because of that I won't stop you hurting yourself."

"Thank you, Momo."

* * *

Hitsugaya visited another grave, different from Matsumoto's, this grave location is almost neglected. The tomb in front of him shows that's Ichimaru grave.

"She said she is a bad mother, I think that's not true, she acts like that because she doesn't know me as her son but...you completely different. You separate me from her, you don't let her know that I'm still alive, you hurt her, and you almost kill me. I never understand until now why she loves you so much, a person like you don't deserve her heart." He said all the things that nagging him all this time.

"Knowing your blood is inside me, I almost lost count how many times I cut myself just to get rid that fear, but I realize if I keep doing that I just run away, so now I won't run away again."

He doesn't say anything for the next second, preparing himself to say the true reason why he comes here, visited Ichimaru grave.

"As long as I know you, you're not a good person but..." He stopped his word again, taking a few breath. "But at least in the end, you prove yourself worth to fill that vacancy."

After saying that Hitsugaya leave that place.

"I will visit you again, father." He said inside his mind.

* * *

**Well, the reason why I agree with idea that GinRan is Toushirou parents:**

**-Toushirou is born in Rukongai and his parents is unknown until now.  
**

**-Shinigami aging is different from human so even though GinRan physically in early 20, they absolutely older than that and maybe if they have child in they early career in Gotei 13 it's possible their child in same age like Toushirou (ok, for this point I admit I don't know the detail of Shinigami aging and the children growth speed in Soul Society, I read the manga not in order, it just my speculation)**

**-Toushirou and Gin has many similiarity, Toushirou hair is white-silvery, his eyes is teal while Gin's (I refer to the manga) is blue-greenish, and both of them prodigy, joining Gotei 13 in early age.**

**-The last point is just based on my feeling but I think Toushirou and Matsumoto face is kinda similiar.**

**Please give your review but I WON'T ACCEPT ANY FLAME!! I know my story theme different from other story that involve Toushirou, Gin, and Rangiku but please don't give any flame, critique is still accepted but don't give me a too hard one.**


End file.
